Dragon of Vale
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Born into the shady side of Vale, fighting since young, upholding high morals in an unreasonable world filled with malice and vice, one wonders what kind of power a man must have to not succumb to the dark side of the world. And yet Kazuma Kiryu is nothing short of the man who'll stop at nothing to protect those close to him. Even if Goro Majima wants to tag along.
1. Prologue: Sun Dragon meets Silver Dragon

I OWN NOTHING

Everyone says I should make a proper Yakuza story due to how I implement elements of the game in fics of mine like Knocking Chance.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"I've come here for business regarding future Beacon students." Said a deep, smooth voice with some bass to it that could make a woman's legs quiver.

Yang Xiao Long was on a hunt for her mother, and her latest lead was a club. She got what she was expecting: a dark place with blaring music and strobing lights in her face. It didn't surprise her since most clubs were for the party scene. However, the last thing she expected to see was a tall middle-aged man built like a brickhouse already talking to her lead.

Junior Xiong noted that his newest costumer had one outdated fashion sense. Light gray dress pants with an opened jacket and loafers. He wore a wine-red shirt which collar had the two top buttons undone to show a strong physique. With sharp features, sharper sideburns, a seemingly permanent scowl and his hair neatly combed backwards, he looked like a real heartbreaker from decades ago.

"Listen, what you're looking for isn't here, old man." Junior growled at the older figure, passing by him, "Even if it were, you'd be wasting your time."

"This conversation isn't over, you know?" the scowling man asked, grabbing Junior by the shoulder, "You've made a business in information and I'm looking for it."

"Like I told you-" Junior started, only to get brutally punched across the face, the hook he got was that of a street fighter with years of experience. The young man was a brawler, relying on instinct, but quite good at improving over the years. And his glare could get lesser men to step back, like Junior's men did with yelps of shock and awe. Many of the costumers started to run off, realizing the man was dangerous.

Upon landing five feet away from the gray-suited man, Junior nursed a sore jaw, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing behind closed doors." the older man angrily exclaimed and walked to the owner, and it was then that Junior's men finally got to work, a line formed to protect him like a barrier, "I came here for answers, and I'm not walking until I get them."

Groaning, Junior stood up, "Bastard… You really fucked up…" the bearded man groaned and waved for his men to get the sharply dressed man, "Break his legs!" Yang observed as the stranger cracked his knuckles and then his neck, getting into a practiced martial arts stance. Right first at his chin level, left one at his hip.

One of the only brave goons rushed at the gray-suited man, sword up. The man answered with a furious punch to the face, followed by a wide left hook, a right uppercut, and then he used his right fist for one wild backhanded strike that sent the lackey crashing down. He wouldn't get up and the young man wasn't going to stop as his glare told the other men.

Another grunt rushed at him from behind, backed up by another with their own swords ready. Once they got close enough, the gray-suited man punched the first, kneed the second, grabbed the first for a headbutt, and kicked the other on the head. The two didn't dare to get back up after that when teeth flew from their mouths and blood started to drip.

"Die, you bastard!" one of the lucky guns-for-hire shouted as he stepped behind the brawler and opened fire at point blank with his gun. However, he did so after getting kicked in the ribs by the suited bruiser, the force behind his foot sending the gunman crashing into another three and knocking them out cold.

Raising both fists, the gray-suited man let out a powerful roar, "BRING IT ON!"

"You asked for it!" an unarmed goon growled after grabbing a stool to bring down on the young man's head. Yang gasped when seeing it break…and then gaped when the gray-suited man retaliated with a headbutt of all things against the mook's face, breaking his nose. The suited bruiser did stagger at first, but the recovery for that counter was just a split second!

As the man continued punching to get back at the one who finally hit him, one stealthier swordsman rushed at him from behind. Without turning, the sideburns-carrying slugger kneed his main target, then turned for a brutal elbow strike to the swordsman's face, breaking some teeth. Seeing that, the DJ grabbed his assault rifle hidden under his booth, which Yang noticed.

"Above you at the DJ booth!" she warned him, and the suited man swiftly grabbed one of Junior's men by the belt and the lapels just as the DJ finished assembling his gun. Before the bear-masked man could open fire, the gray and red clad fighter tossed the man he grabbed right at him. Yang hissed as the collision sent them both crashing into the wall, cracking it slightly.

"Where did this monster crawl from!?" one of the knocked down men asked before getting knocked out with a brutal kick to the face.

"Don't play me for a fool, Xiong." The suited man started, breathing evenly after his workout, "If you're going to make deals with criminals, don't try to act like you don't know what could happen." He glared where Junior had run off to and found two girls, twins, in front of him in stylish red and white dresses. He scoffed, "Hiding behind women? Tch…"

"Seems like he needs a lesson in manners, Miltia." Said the one in white with bladed heels.

"Too bad, he is kinda hot for an old man, Melanie." Said the one in red with claws on her hands.

"Get out of my way," he said, lowering his stance.

Yang grinned cheekily from her stool at the bar, "What is it, big guy? Can't hit a lady?" she asked with a catty grin and patted him on the back, waving after that, "Since you put on a good show, let me do this. Free, too." He stared at her warily, knowing she was obviously not one of Junior's subordinates, but she made sure he relaxed, "I want some answers out of the guy, so don't break him too hard."

He smirked, "No promises." He stepped back and took a seat at the steps of the dance floor while the twins glared at the blonde. They were actually looking forward to fighting the attractive older man. He was an actual challenge and totally their type. To see a blonde bimbo casually walk to him and step in angered the two.

Being his turn to observe, the man analyzed the blonde girl's moves. In a fight against two, she did more than fairly well. Kicks gave her some trouble, but at the very least she managed to find ways to counter such a team up. By the end, she used a move which reminded him of one he did back when he was younger, grabbing someone's arm by the wrist to twist it, but she added a midair spinning kick to the face.

"Alright, you two are done." Junior said as he stepped forward, a bazooka carried on his shoulder.

Cracking his knuckles slowly, the man stepped forward and took his stance, "This is your last chance before I break your jaw."

"Like Hell I'd-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kiryu-chan!"

A melody of madness echoed behind Junior, making him go tense. Yang gaped at the figure behind him, words failed her in all levels. Everything about the man that had just frozen up Junior screamed madness. At first glance the threat which the newcomer brought to the scene was palpable. He was lazily carrying an umbrella on his shoulder after entering the club from outside and gave the suited man a wild smirk.

"B-Boss!" Junior stood out of his way, letting Yang see him better.

Leather pants and gloves, yellow snakeskin jacket, dress shoes with metal toe guards, and tattoos on his bare chest which was exposed from the lack of a shirt. Lanky in appearance, he had a decent built, lean but hardened muscle for agility. His face would be forever burnt in her mind, the black eyepatch with a snake design, crazy single eye, mop of black hair and the need for a shave. But the glint in his eye...

"Oh, Kiryu-chan, already goin' with another bombshell?" the man asked in confusion, eyeing Yang and freezing her. Just something about him put her off, not the mirth in his voice or the attitude that yelled madman, but a hidden edge, like the blade of a sheathed dagger.

"No, she's here for business with Junior, as am I." the suited man she now knew was Kiryu answered, adjusting his collar.

The bearded boggle-eyed cyclops sighed, "And you ruin one of my boys' clubs, Kiryu-chan? Man, you think I'm going soft?" he aimed his umbrella at Kiryu, a grin slowly widening, "Cuz if that's the case, I can gladly show ya I am still kickin'! Hell, I'd be glad, but first..." in a sudden change in mood, the man turned and slapped Junior with his umbrella, "YOU DUMB FUCK NEED TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

Junior fell and received more strikes which bruised his face, "Stop it!" Kiryu shouted, but the man kept beating Junior with his waterproof accessory.

"Just a bit of tough love!" the madman explained with a strike after each word until he got bored and kicked Junior away. "Ah, Kiryu-chan, still soft... I heard this numskull sold some of our boys to a guy I don't really like. Makin' calls behind yer boss' back... Oh Junior, what were ya thinkin'?" he grabbed Junior by the tie, lifting him to his feet singlehandedly to let Kiryu and Yang see the club owner's busted lip and black eye.

Junior then did something Yang only expected him to if she grabbed him by the balls, he whimpered in fear, "S-Sorry, sir, but the money was-"

"Cash grows and goes, but reputation gettin' stained is not a mess easy to clean." The man growled, gripping the umbrella like it was an icepick, "But if money's all that's in yer head, you can pay!"

"Enough." Kiryu said, grabbing the man's wrist before he could strike Junior again, "Let him go, he can pay for this mistake and a favor with information."

"Oh?" the eyepatch man turned, confused, "What? You think his flappin' pie hole's good enough?" then he dropped Junior who unceremoniously lied splattered on the floor, and put a hand on his hip, "Kiryu-chan, are you alright on the head? What's this dumbass gonna get ya other than a cheap martini?"

"Any lead to who I'm looking for." Kiryu said firmly and – to Yang's surprise – politely bowed his head out of respect to the man before him, "I need to find her soon, Majima-san, she's in over her head."

"Hmm," the newly identified Majima tilted his head at a 45-degree angle with his arms crossed, "man, Kiryu-chan, you really tryin' to get me to comply with puppy dog eyes? I ain't no damn charity or a saint. Hell, I get Junior here to slap sense into the boys if they ever fall for that."

Kiryu stood up and stared firmly at Majima, "I don't know what else to do, but if it's needed, I will do anything in my power to find her."

"Good..." Majima grinned wider than before, and for a second Yang swore a black aura enveloped him, "Cuz you better don't talk about gettin' the big prize without payin' for it."

"Don't worry." Kiryu said and retook his stance, "I knew what I was getting into for this favor."

"YES!" Majima clapped like a little kid with his hands over his head, his smirk turning feral, "Talkin' my language there, Kiryu-chan! Awright, if you really wanna go..." he cracked his neck and did some mock-stretching to get into a practiced slouched stance, covering his cheek with his right fist and letting his left arm hang limply in front of him, "LET'S DANCE TILL WE DROP!"

"Shit!" Junior crawl-ran off, too terrified as he shouted to his men, "Run for it, the boss is going to fight!"

"Alright, get ready, Kiryu-chan," Giving the most maniacal grin possible, Majima raced at Kiryu with his umbrella up, ready for a stab. "Nyehehehe!" Kiryu crossed his arms over his head and stopped the blow by pushing back Majima's arm. The madman giggled like a schoolgirl who had just found her headmistress' collection of erotic birthday cakes despite getting sent flung back.

Landing on his back, the leather-clad man rolled back to his feet and held his umbrella at his side like he was a sword. Crouching forward, Majima ran towards Kiryu yet again, but the man didn't move. Instead, his body remained firmly in place. Calm and collected, Kiryu observed Majima's moves, not moving an inch as the maniac charged at him. Yang was about to tell him to move...

Only for Majima to disappear from view!

"What!?" she exclaimed in a shocked whisper, she hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"Gyehehehehe!" the chuckle made her turn to see that Majima had dashed to the side, leaving a shadowy afterimage as he went in for a stab.

But Kiryu didn't lose his focus. Quickly, he spun around the strike and took hold of Majima's outstretched arm. Disarming opponents was very important for unarmed fighters, Yang knew so but didn't focus on it as a result of her being a thrill-seeker. Kiryu was a completely different beast. Bringing up his knee, he made Majima exclaim in pain when he smashed the eye-patched man's elbow with a brutal strike.

"He caught the boss!?" Junior found himself saying, gasping with wide eyes.

Kiryu moved fast, he used his grip to spin Majima around, grab the back of his head with a hand, and slam it on the floor with cold eyes. Yang felt like she was looking at a wise dragon whose hundreds of years of a battle no human could compare to had made him a pillar of power. However, Majima wasn't done, and despite having one bad arm he stopped his fall with both hands, surprising Kiryu.

"Good ol' Kiryu-chan!" Majima exclaimed as he and Kiryu struggled before the madman showed the craziest display in flexibility by twirling his body around to kick Kiryu on the side of the head. However, that did not stop his head from meeting the floor. The two middle-aged fighters were staggered and forced to break apart, "Strong and persistent as fuck..." he giggled as he got up and threw aside his umbrella, then pulled out a sharp dagger from his back.

"I could never read you..." Kiryu both praised his opponent and cursed his luck for facing him.

Majima let out a mad yell and ran at Kiryu, forcing the gray-suited man to watch his movements carefully with a step back. Kiryu had to immediately dash back to avoid a stab, deflected a slash with a backhanded punch to try to open Majima's defense, and then ducked when realizing the one-eyed man was already doing a roundhouse kick by using the momentum of Kiryu's move. And it kept going faster and crazier, giving Yang a hard time reading their moves. Kiryu threw a wild punch, which Majima ducked and spun around, getting to Kiryu's side to try to stab him yet again.

"HIYAH!" The madman let out only to gape at something not even Yang would do, "Huh!?"

"Grr..." Kiryu grunted as he quickly gripped the blade before it sunk into his stomach.

"Is this guy nuts!? The boss could slice his fingers off with a pull!" Junior exclaimed, petrified...and then gasped, "B-Boss...can't...pull back..."

Indeed, which shocked Yang, '_What is this guy?_'

Majima took it in with a wider smirk as Kiryu lifted his knife up. "ORA!" Kiryu's direct reply was accompanied with a savage punch which sent Junior's boss flying backwards five yards. Majima tried and failed to overpower the guy, and he had a great time. However, as he rolled to a stop to the shock of many with his opponent gripping his dagger with a bleeding hand, he knew he had to hand it to the guy.

"Kiryu-chan, still worthy of that nickname..." he groaned and lied sprawled on the floor.

Both Malachite twins ran to nurse him while Kiryu panted, "Geesh, are you well? Are you even human?" Yang asked the middle-aged man.

Grinning at the bewildered girl, Kiryu threw the dagger forward, nailing it on the floor in front of Majima, "I'll be fine..." he said and took out a vial. It was labeled Staminan Royale, which the thrill-seeker recalled was a new Atlus product, a super-medicine. He took a loud gulp while he clenched and unclenched his hand. Yang's amazement grew once again when a white aura coated his wounds, which slowly closed up.

"Damn, I didn't even get started and ya gotta end it like that..." Majima chortled as he got up, bruised and out of breath.

Kiryu managed to keep his breathing even but didn't look forward to a second round, "I've come here to look for someone, Majima-no-nii-san. As has this girl." He motioned to Yang with a tilt of his head and then turned fully to the leather wearing man. He didn't say anything else, as straight to the point as his fighting style, the blonde noted.

Beaming cartoonishly wide, Majima nodded, "Aw-right!" he turned, walking to grab his dagger, and passed his subordinate with a hand on his shoulder, "Junior, do yer thing."

"Y-Yessir!" the bearded man bowed deeply while Majima left with the twins close behind.

"So...do we get free drinks?" Yang asked cheekily, drawling out the first word, "I'll take one of the fruity non-alcoholic ones. Add a tiny umbrella, please."

"Sake, warm." Kiryu calmly told him.

"Understood..." Junior gulped and went to get their orders.

At the counter, Yang and Kiryu enjoyed their drinks, the girl moving her glass to him, "Cheers." Kiryu seemed taken back for a moment but nodded once back to his stoic face and clicked his cup with her glass, "So, do you want to go first since you did most of the work here?" she wouldn't lie, he intrigued her. Sure, he looked like he could be her dad, but she'd never underestimate the man after what she saw him do.

"Thanks." And he was modest, too, "Do you have information on this girl?" he asked the club owner, showing him a picture of a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes, and a black bow with beautiful features, "She's Blake Belladonna, and her parents are worried sick."

"Belladonna...?" Junior asked, frowning at the name, "Don't you mean-"

"That Belladonna family which Majima-no-nii-san and I have close ties to." Kiryu's words and scowl told him to bite his tongue. It was obvious that if someone like him and Majima knew someone of that name, the prejudice which Junior could have had would be received with something worse than an umbrella to the face.

"W-well, I've no news on her, but I can have my sources look it up..." Junior gulped at first but managed to keep an appeasing tone at the end.

"Contact me immediately." Kiryu said as he handed the man the picture and a number, finishing his sake before leaving.

"Would you like me to help?" Yang asked, looking at the picture, "She seems to be around my age, and I see a sword handle on her back. Maybe I could bump into her if she's a huntress. I'm joining Beacon Academy soon." Kiryu stared at her carefully and the brawler just shrugged with a grin, "Hey, it won't hurt you. Besides, you got me a free drink and cheaper info."

Giving her a faint smile, the man nodded, "I'd appreciate it."

"Name's Yang Xiao Long, big guy." She introduced herself in a carefree manner with a wave of the hand.

"Kazuma Kiryu." He said with a courteous bow of the head.

"Take care, then." She said and then turned to Junior, "Now, about my questions..."

The man sighed, not looking forward to what could ensure.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Despite what I said before of Kiryu being Blake's dad, Mugiwara N0 Luffy – author of some amazing fics which you should totally check out – recommended I put him as Blake's uncle to approach some of the canon with different approaches and perspectives. In this case, he and Majima are Blake's surrogate uncles... Yes, you can imagine how crazy this'll be. So, now to me gushing why I did this.

It's my first attempt at a legitimate Yakuza fic. The Yakuza franchise is my love. I'd mount it on a wall for my children and their children to have appropriate role models to look up to every morning. It's an incredible staple of how to be manly while being fun, goofy and action packed in a way that should never work. And yet, it's one of my favorite game franchises.

Despite the cutscenes being as long as one of Hideo Kojima's intros for the Metal Gear games, there's some ridiculous passion behind everything. It's a game that is as fun as it is flawed. At the center of it all is Kazuma Kiryu. He is as dissonant as the games he's in. One moment he's the most feared guy in the room, and the next he's in a mascot costume to make kids laugh.

Being this a Yakuza story, expect silly side-quests such as, say, a karaoke contest. However, I'll try to weave them into the narrative by having Kiryu interact with the minor and major characters from RWBY to flesh them out. Suggestions are appreciated as well as constructive criticism. I'd greatly appreciate ideas on how Kiryu could befriend people from the RWBY-verse.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Dragon and Dog on the hunt 1

I OWN NOTHING

Everyone says I should make a proper Yakuza story due to how I implement elements of the game in fics of mine like Knocking Chance.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Another day and not a trace of her..."

Looking sourly at the streets of Vale through the window of a small apartment, Kiryu rested with his hands in his pants pockets and a cigarette on his lips. Taking a deep breath of cancerous smoke, he tried to kill a fire in his lungs and heart. Nothing other than an old boombox and a coffee table with beer cans and an ashtray decorated the place. A portrait hung on a wall of a suited man with a mustache.

"_Kiryu..._" he remembered the man tell him in the picture, standing tall over his younger, beaten form. His jet-black hair combed backwards, stern face, and groomed mustache made him look fatherly, but he was a man the then young Kiryu shouldn't have messed with, "_What are you planning to do following this path? Why throw away the title of Huntsman?_"

Closing his eyes, Kiryu turned to the portrait with half a smile, placed some incense in front of it and prayed. Once he was set and down on the streets, he returned to his original mission of finding Blake Belladonna until he heard a buzz. Arching a brow first, he reached into his pocket to pull out his scroll, revealing an unknown number. Tempted, he answered and heard a mirthful voice.

"Hello, you're Kazuma Kiryu, right?" asked a man with amusement.

"Who's this and how did you-"

Kiryu was interrupted swiftly, "See, I make the call for your benefit, be respectful." The mystery man mocked him, getting him to tighten the grip on his scroll slightly, "Listen, buddy, pal, you're looking for a girl. All of us do, but if you want any info on her, you'll need to pay attention."

"I'm ending this call." Kiryu said straightforward enough.

"W-" before the caller could continue, Kiryu did as told. Then, he waited until he got a call again, "What do you think you're doing!?" the caller asked angrily.

Kiryu knitted his eyebrows, done with the bullshit, "Cut out the act. Do you expect me to believe this isn't too one-sided in your favor?"

"Clever, very clever..." the caller admitted, "Fine, you want a show of good, honest will? I know someone's looking for your kitty friend."

"And I'll end this call if you don't get straight to the point." Kiryu started.

"Grr...fine, this guy's been looking for a girl, and he told me to look out for you." The caller decided to stop being nice, "In all fairness, I couldn't care less about either. All I want is my pay, so I'll cut you a deal. If you can get me this guy off my back, teach him some manners so he doesn't get in the way of my profit, you get to ask him any questions about this cat."

"You're a fine piece of work." Kiryu told him dryly.

The caller chortled in amusement, "Hey, I'm a realistic man of business, and I see a man fit for a job in you."

"And a way to kill two birds with one stone." Kiryu was sharp despite his punchy nature.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind if you two took each other out, but the main issue is the guy blocking some sweet connections for my business." The caller kept his mirth and dandy attitude as he continued, "So, what'll it be? Do you feel lucky enough to take this deal?"

"Don't worry, if you cross me you'll be quite unlucky." Kiryu replied.

"Nice comeback, a man after my own heart." The caller chuckled and puffed out a cloud of smoke by the sound of it, "Go to a bar called the Crow Bar at noon. Meet a small girl with a suitcase. She'll know you the moment you walk in and give you the information as well as set you into a role for this. Once it's all said and done, we can both be strangers once again."

"Looking forward to that last part." Kiryu hung up and looked at the time, "I guess I can find things to do before I have to meet that girl."

Knowing how busy Vale's streets were, he knew that time would fly just by walking around. By walking around near the main plaza, he could hear some people talking already. Mostly teenagers, all either students or civilians minding their business. Couples enjoyed their own company, too. However, he knew that behind all the glitter there was no gold. And soon he found some fools after easy riches.

"Hmm…" he halted when seeing a tiny girl staring deeply interested at a fish tank housing a large blue lobster. Said crustacean's jointed limbs were really intriguing to the tiny one, "I wonder…would I function better with claws?" she snapped her hands, mimicking the pincers.

'_All by her lonesome? Don't parents know not to let their kids wander alone even if they're hunters?_'

"Oi, check out that kid." He overheard some men talk while eyeing the girl he passed by.

"Hmm, those clothes do look a tad expensive, but she could be a huntress in training." Another warned his friend.

"Dumbass, that's why we gotta use our heads." The first said and walked to the kid. "Oh, you wanna buy a pet, kiddo? That one's going to cost you an arm and a leg."

"Really?" the tiny girl asked in surprise, "To think such prices would be considered... How advanced is this place? Or rather, how rare must this specimen be?"

"Eh, yeah, so, what say you we help you sweeten the deal to get it." The first said, "We know a place where lobsters are sold real cheap?"

"I'd appreciate-" the girl stopped, blinking several times in a mechanical fashion, "On second thought, it's forbidden for me to talk to strangers. I have a mission to accomplish."

"Hey, that's no way to treat some people wanting to help." The sleaze-ball told her.

"I apologize, but-"

"Don't do so." Kiryu said, strolling in, "Scumbags like these guys should be asking for forgiveness for trying to scam a kid."

"Huh, who are you, her old man?" one asked, growling at Kiryu.

"I don't need to know this girl to realize she doesn't need such an amateurish scam in her life." Kiryu told them firmly.

"Tsk, you're asking for a bruising, old fart!" they were done playing nice, "But if you apologize for such baseless accusations and leave all your cash, maybe we'll forgive you."

"If only punks like you put this much effort in an honest living, you wouldn't resolve to these petty crimes." Kiryu growled and readied himself.

"You asked for it!" the second thug snapped, pulling out a pair of combat knives which he held in inverse grips while his friend twirled a tonfa in his right arm. Cracking his knuckles, Kiryu ignored the crown of onlookers who didn't know whether to call for the authorities or just watch. Both came at him at the same time while the suited brawler kept his guard up, eyeing the two carefully to find openings, and he did.

Side-stepping the tonfa wielder, he got to his blind spot on his left, "Huh, where'd he-" his question was answered before it could be completed with a solid haymaker. Putting his weight behind the punch caused the then fully aware punk to crash on the ground and roll several times to an abrupt stop. Meanwhile, his friend put up his guard and carefully approached Kiryu, knives up and ready.

"Uyra!" the thug crowed, trying to slash Kiryu's side with one knife, only for the man to dash back. However, the crook didn't let him go easily and spun around, keeping his momentum and briefly giving Kiryu a view of his back for a second slash. To his shock, he hit only air, and when he finished his spin he found Kiryu had weaved under his strike, perfectly ducking with a fist ready.

Leaping forward and upward with a loud cry of, "Ora!" Kiryu delivered a brutal uppercut which caused the knife wielder to crash on his back against the floor.

"Bastard!" the tonfa guy snapped, twirling his weapon, then aiming it at the suited man. Kiryu took quick note of the hole at the end of it and rolled forward, dodging a fire Dust projectile which would have burnt his face. Thinking Kiryu an idiot for getting closer to him, the tonfa wielder aimed his weapon at the man for what he believed would be a pointblank shot. Instead, Kiryu used his rolling to end in the perfect position to launch himself towards the attacker, hopping like a frog with his body acting like a missile! Crushing his opponent's guts and relocating his stomach to his colon, Kiryu softened his fall with both hands to not land face-first on the ground as his opponent staggered back. Seizing his opportunity, he quickly got up and jumped, lifting his foot over his head to slam his heel on the punk's head!

A resounding smash left the punk unconscious, kissing the ground in a deep sleep, "W-what kinda monster are you!?" the other thug asked with a bloody nose, shaking in fear. Before he could run, Kiryu grabbed him by the collar and eyed the fish tank. Feeling his aura flare from the idea of what the two could have done to the girl after deliberately attacking him in broad daylight, he felt no sympathy for the man as he lifted him off the ground! Spinning the scammer around like he was a ragdoll, the brawler let out a roar before launching him into the tank, breaking the glass and leaving his head stuck in it while water poured out. Many onlookers either cheered or gaped at the show, and then winced when the crook's cries echoed before he fell backwards, the lobster angrily gripped his nose and tongue for breaking its house.

"Sorry about that, but don't worry about payment..." Kiryu told the owner, an elderly balding man with an apron, and stomped on the thug's stomach to pull the lobster off his face, "These two will happily pay for everything, unless, of course, you'd rather they go to the police directly."

"W-what...?" the tonfa wielder gasped, nursing a bleeding nose, "Y-you're letting us go...?"

"Who said I was?" Kiryu asked and cracked his knuckles, "I'm not done with you two yet, not after what you tried to pull. So, it's up to this man to choose whether you go to jail before or after I make you understand not to abuse children as many times as needed until it gets through your thick skulls!" he angrily exclaimed the last sentence, getting the two to shiver.

Moments later, the police had taken the men into custody while the girl bowed to Kiryu in gratitude, "I have a great amount of appreciation for you, sir." She stood up fully, and Kiryu got a good look at her. Orange hair done in a short, fluffy haircut with a large green bow on her head. Freckles adorned her face, giving her large green eyes a more innocent appearance. Her simple gray dress with green highlights, white sweater, and long black boots showed she wasn't like most trendy girls. And in her hands was the blue lobster.

"Oh..." he started, a brow arched, '_Is that...how kids talk nowadays? I thought they'd be more like that Yang girl._'

"Is there a problem? Would you like to hold Gustav?"

"Gus-who?" he asked, far more confused than before.

She held up the lobster, "My new pet. Please, shake its pincer to properly greet him." The lobster merely tilted its head to the side, as if curiously examining him with the same innocent unawareness that the girl holding it seemed to possess. Although, she did seem curious, but that way of talking and acting gave him too many questions.

"Um, I'll pass..." he was beyond lost, '_What kind of kid is this...? Oh well, she's safe. Now it's a matter of her family taking care of this._' Giving her a small smile, he tried to be polite, "Please take care on your way back home, not everyone can be a friend."

"Friend...?" she asked, blinking. "What...about you? You aided me."

"Uh, sure, but I don't even know you." He sighed inwardly, '_This could become a pain in the ass, but..._' he looked at her face, '_Dammit, those innocent eyes will make some poor bastard very happy and very distraught in the future should she ever get married. What's the right thing to say?_' pondering for a brief moment, he arrived at a decent enough answer, "I guess...a friend will be someone who wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with them." He chortled, "They can be wild, calm, give you good or bad advice, but you can count on them to consider you close in the toughest of times."

"I understand..." She said as if tasting what she was saying. "Thank you, sir. I look forward to making a friend for the first time."

"Good..." He said uneasily, '_She's...odd, but she seems like she could make a good friend in her future._'

X-X-X-X-X

For his part, Majima was bored while Junior massaged his shoulders.

"Man, Kiryu-chan's still looking back at the past." He said in his own private booth, watching a picture of Blake, "Hot damn, though, Ghira's too fuckin' lucky nailin' a total babe like Kali and then gettin' such a cutie for a daughter… Kinda sad I miss that big lug, too." Leaning back, he let out a sigh, "Oi, Junior, any luck findin' her?"

"N-none, boss." He fretted, not stopping his massage out of fright, "After Roman took my boys, they have ceased contact with us, so it's been hard to-"

"Don't give excuses, give results, dumbass!" Majima growled and stood up, Junior curling into a ball out of instinct, "Ah, fuck this shit! If you want a job done well, do it your own damn self!"

"Eh!? Boss, what gives!? I thought you didn't care about-" Junior started, but Majima glared at him.

"Yer momma drop you a lot!?" the one-eyed man snarled, "If I find her first, Kiryu-chan's gonna have to fight me!"

"Ah…that…makes sense…" Junior replied awkwardly.

Jumping over the small table and the large array of food and drinks, Majima was about to run before turning to his subordinate, "Junior, watch over the place and make sure you find the punks who left us!" with a polite bow, Junior signaled he'd do as told. The leather clad man then turned to the Malachite twins, "You two, make sure he doesn't mess up!"

"Yes, sir." They said with a bow of their own. Done with his job, Majima walked through the streets of Vale, the darkness brought by the buildings shadowing the sun brought a smirk to his face. As he did so, he did ponder to himself where and how to find Blake. Partially genius and mostly batshit insane, he mulled over some possibilities with a logic all his own.

"Aw-right, girls with Ghira and Kali's genes is bound to like fish, so I gotta find the best sushi joint for cheap this side of Vale. And what place has better, fresher and cheaper fish than joints at the docks? Heh, brain, you surprise me." He could have gone with her love for books and looked around several of the best libraries, but he was so happy with his deduction that one would feel horrible by bursting his bubble. Like telling a kid they couldn't be an astronaut without reasons.

Hitching a ride to the docks, he thought on how to find the girl, but one of Junior's men had to be at the wheel, "Um, boss, so...why is this girl so important?"

Majima answered as if he talked about the weather, "Eh, she's old Ghira Belladonna's daughter."

"WHAT!?" the driver exclaimed, turning back and accidentally swerving in the highway, luckily no other car was around, and he quickly regained control.

"Watch it, nitwit!" Majima snarled.

"S-sorry, but...isn't that Ghira Belladonna, the same man known as the Wild Panther of Belladonna!?" the driver asked, sweat dripping down his face.

Majima smirked as if thinking of a fond memory, "Sure. Guy had pretty big balls before he met the woman who'd claim them. Oh, he ain't whipped, I'd also put on a leash for such a hot number..." he gained a lewd smile, but sighed deeply, "Too bad he had to join forces with some wannabe punks wanting to be revolution-people."

"Revolutionaries?" his driver guessed. Majima nodded, his mood souring as he leaned back.

"Yup, buncha nonsense if you ask me. He called the shots as a man should, but a family changes that. People said he had to retire, he did and tried to enjoy the sweet life at Menagerie..."

"You...sound like you were close, if you don't mind me saying." The driver tried to smile, and then felt Majima's shoe on his back with a hard impact.

"Keep drivin'! Yer not here to move that mouth of yours like a fish out of water!"

"Yes, sir!" the driver accelerated, afraid of irking his boss further. However, Majima gained a melancholic look. Staring into the distance, memories of old times long past haunted him. He could see a towering man, a Faunus who didn't dare fall back. A rush of dopamine hit the slim, shaven Majima as he gripped his dagger tightly in his hand. Both enemies had large cuts over their bodies, the two bled deeply, and yet the fight wasn't over, not by a long shot.

'_Kiryu-chan and you are lucky, Ghira-chan. Leavin' this kinda lifestyle to enjoy the finer, smaller treasures... Ah, now you two got me all nostalgic and shit, I better bust some heads soon._' Once he arrived at the pier, Majima looked around for his target, "Alrighty, time to get lookin'. Findin' a cutie like Li'l Kitty Blake oughta be easy."

And he passed by Kiryu at the bar he was summoned to, completely unaware of the guy with Kiryu also being none the wiser of Majima's strolling. At the counter was a petite woman just like his caller said there'd be. Black hair done in pigtails, a gothic black dress, pale skin, and green eyes. She looked like an edgy teenager rather than a shady lead. But she had the suitcase the caller promised him.

Sitting beside her, Kiryu spoke, "Are you working for the guy on the phone?" the girl stood up and handed him the suitcase, winking. Kiryu arched a brow but slowly opened the suitcase, which revealed a set of iron knuckles designed to protect the fingers. Looking at the girl, he saw her standing at the entrance, waving for him to follow, "Tch...at least answer some questions."

She did not, and instead he followed her around the bar, into an alley, and deeper and deeper until arriving at a warehouse with the suitcase in his hand. Opening the door dramatically, the girl moved her arms in a stylish welcoming motion. Kiryu was alert at all times and tensed his body, his mind picking anything and everything in case he could be blindsided or ambushed. Boldly, he stepped in, and was finally greeted.

"Congratulations for joining us, Kazuma Kiryu." Said a lanky man with reddish orange hair with stylish bangs covering one eye, a bowler hat, a trendy double-breasted white jacket, expensive black pants, and quite the fancy shoes and gloves. Kiryu recognized him for his profile picture and dropped the suitcase as the man twirled his cane in one hand, "Now, that's not the way to accept a gift."

"Roman Torchwick, what does one of the worst thieves in Vale want with me?" Kiryu asked as he stepped forward.

"A deal, a fair one, too. Not something I usually do." Torchwick grinned and walked to the man, "Now, you want this girl, this Blake Belladonna. Cute and surely to mature into quite a woman, yes. However, I need a favor, for you to deal with this pest and get me some extra cash." His expression became more wicked as he stopped in front of Kiryu.

"And I'm to believe there's no knife aimed to my back?" the middle-aged brawler stood tall enough to be imposing, getting slightly on the thief's nerves.

"Ah, details, details. Bottom line: you need me to get to her, and I could use you for more income and to take away this obstacle." Torchwick offered a charming grin which Kiryu didn't buy. Frowning at Kiryu's ever present scowl not leaving, he explained, "Ever heard of fight clubs? Well, guess who loves to join in and do more than a little carnage? Apparently, he works for someone who was close to your missing kitten."

"Adam..." Kiryu growled, narrowing his eyes on Torchwick, "And I'm to believe you because..."

"I'm making a deal with the White Fang." Torchwick shrugged, surprising Kiryu, "I know, big deal. Big money and a lot of pressure from an annoying contractor. Put simply, I could really use a break, to have my own breathing room for my usual business. And if you take out this second head honcho, I will get more of the pie, and thus let you get closer to the one who your lost cat ran away from."

Kiryu narrowed his eyes, a stare which made lesser men tense, "Isn't that the perfect deal for you? I fail to see how I should agree to it when you've only been talking. Show, don't tell."

Torchwick tensed up, but ground his teeth and got out a response, "Fine, you're a stubborn costumer, but I gotta give the clients what they want." Snapping his fingers, the girl from before appeared beside him, a parasol in her hand which she twirled...to reveal another girl. Kiryu was surprised, "Neo's a capable girl, so when I said this is the real deal it's not a lie." The thief told him.

Neo wore an attire similar to his, but with brown pants, high-heeled boots, a long-tailed jacket, and no hat. Her hair and eyes were different colors, brown and pink. And she still remained much, much smaller than Kiryu. He could easily pick her up with one arm and figured that if not for her heels she'd be below his waist. And in her hands was a White Fang mask of a Nevermore which she handed Kiryu.

"I know this mask..." Kiryu said and held it up, "You've got my attention, but now I need to know your plan."

"Fair enough, but it's so simple you should have known it from the start." Torchwick pointed to the knuckles, "Do your best in the ring, champ."

"Wait, what?"

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Sorry if these chapters are shorter than my usual, but as I make this on the fly I am trying to think all possibilities and narrow a few down to not make this too convoluted. Kiryu and Majima will have their own little adventures, big odysseys and big fights. Still, the main star's Kiryu...but I also love Majima like any Yakuza fan and their mother do. Expect them to bump into each other.

Also, consider that this is happening while Blake's already in Beacon and Ruby has first met Weiss for chronological reasons. Meaning, yes, Kiryu and Majima will get on big adventures on their own while Team RWBY has their own. Sometimes they'll intertwine, but I'll try to keep things separated so it's not just the show with Kiryu and Majima thrown in like Sora, Donald and Goofy in some worlds of Kingdom Hearts.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Dragon and Dog on the hunt 2

I OWN NOTHING

For those of you unaware of it, I am as flawed as they come in life, so keep your expectations low and give constructive criticism in case I mess up.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Where are we going?"

Kiryu had every right to ask that to an infamous thief and criminal, not once letting any distraction fool him of the petite woman behind him. Roman calmly held an apple in one hand as they walked through many warehouses until arriving to his destination, another warehouse. One thing made it special, the graffiti covering it with a fresh pain of a large Beowulf facing a grown Ursa.

"To a place where everyone can be themselves, beasts fighting for the sake of a good, old-fashioned, bloody battle." Roman motioned to the entrance with his cane, then bit into his apple, "Sho, care to go in?" he tried to be casual with the man to both irk him and make him consider the thief unworthy of a fight. However, Kiryu was no spring chicken.

"After you." The stoic man said and Roman threw up his cane, catching it before opening the door and swallowing.

"Party-pooper." He fake-whined and slipped in, followed by Neo and Kiryu. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the pit, the hole, the lowest of the low for lowlifes to fight. We call it Rock Bottom." He chanted as a normal announcer would, hefting his cane on a shoulder before taking another bite of his fruit.

Kiryu observed an arena built into an abandoned circular pool with plenty of teenagers and punks cheering on. There were some stands with booths over the crowd for the mobsters and filthy rich to enjoy the spectacle, complete with a DJ booth for announcing and music. Meanwhile, the crowd surrounding the pool directly were either true fans or eager to join into a fight.

"From how you made it sound with proper cash prizes, I expected more." Kiryu told the thief.

Torchwick finished his third bite before replying, "Yeah, doesn't look like much, but you get cash. And some of the bets here do make a good penny."

"And the guy you mentioned?"

"Reigning champ, and a lover of blood." Roman pointed with his cane to a scoreboard behind the DJ, "Make it big, win without any losses, and you face your lead."

"And aid a thief in the process." The stoic man closed his eyes as he had accepted that fact but would never enjoy it.

"Ever heard of fair business? Well, now's your chance to understand what's a good day of hard work." Torchwick's comments started to annoy Kiryu, but he kept his anger down, knowing it was what he wanted. "Anyway, allow me to warn you. Everything goes here. Go nuts, and use those toys we got you, you're forced to at least have a weapon to meet the guy."

Doing as told, Kiryu walked to the arena, people stepping out of his way when seeing the knuckles. Roman didn't take long to announce to his associates what would happen as Kiryu waited at the edge of the pool for his name to be told. It didn't take long as he was called into the arena, taking in more details like barbwire on the walls and some dry blood which hadn't been scrubbed properly.

"HERE HE IS! THE MAN, THE MYTH, KAZUMA KIRYU!" shouted the announcer from his booth, "AND HIS TARGET, COMING ALL THE WAY FROM THE DESERT, A COLD-BLOODED KILLER KNOWN AS...BLADE OF JADE!" the fighter in question was a man who wore a green cloak with a hood, white ballooning shorts, and sandals. In one hand he held a cutlass, in the other a rapier, both with jade handles. Judging by his dark skin, a curly mustache and bald head, he came from one of the desert regions. He was also taller than Kiryu and as slim as Majima.

"Kazuma Kiryu, it shall be my pleasure to bathe my swords in your blood." The fighter said and crossed his swords in front of his face. Kiryu merely raised his fists in a boxing stance, knowing that speed is key. Due to his silent response, Blade of Jade stepped forward, "Farewell, Dragon of Vale, and hello to my legend."

Rushing in for the attack, the swordsman swung his cutlass to force Kiryu back, then leapt forward for a stab with his rapier. A simple strategy, done so fast and efficiently anyone would've died in an instant. Kiryu wasn't just anyone. With the blade already inches from his heart, the suited man punched it down, sending the rapier to the ground and using Blade of Jade's own strength to sink the tip into the floor.

"Is that it!?" Kiryu roared and delivered a solid gut-punch to Blade of Jade, knocking the wind out of him and lifting him a couple feet off the floor. Breathless, the swordsman fell, rolling over with a hand on his stomach and his cutlass still held tight. Kiryu put up his fists and threw some jabs, as if he were shadow boxing, "Come get some."

Groaning, the swordsman got up and pulled his rapier up, gasping before he spoke, "You'll pay for that..." he started spinning his blades at high speeds, fast enough to cut ham into thin slices should anyone throw any at him, "Die at the ancient techniques passed by my ancestors, the legendary speed to leave you behind, Kazuma Kiryu!"

Charging forward, he expected Kiryu to step back or dodge, but the man remained where he was, waiting...until he saw an opening when Blade of Jade attacked, "Ora!" he shouted, punching the first blade with his knuckles once again, and preparing himself for the other, "Ora, ora, ora!" he shouted as his arms became a blur, a rain of fists clashing against the spinning blades and shocking the swordsman.

"W-what!? M-My swords...!" Blade of Jade started to step back as Kiryu kept punching as if being paid for it.

"ORA!" and, with a solid straight punch, he broke the swords and landed one final punch to Blade of Jade's face. The swordsman crashed on the floor, bounced, flipped in the air, and landed face down with a weak groan and no further intentions of trying his luck to become a legend. Needless to say, the crowd loved it as they cheered for Kiryu. Roman enjoyed the show, too.

"And that's some good Lien for Papa!" he chortled, twirling his cane in his hand.

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Majima was being Majima.

"Ah, so much fish but no sign of Kitty-Cat Blake... Note to self: find proper nickname." Walking through the wooden path over the salty water, the leather-clad madman was starting to lose his patience and get bored. Blake was nowhere to be seen and no one had seen hair or hide from her. Not that he expected them to outright tell him given his appearance, profession and hobbies. Said hobbies included breaking bones, baseball, and the occasional visit to karaoke bars where he dragged an unwilling Junior and a willing set of Malachite twins. Junior himself didn't have a problem with singing, it was with the choreographed dance.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked an angry teen about 7-foot-tall with a black suit and shirt, getting Majima's attention.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to do anything bad." Said a girl, a Faunus. Meek, cute, and with long brown hair that made the long rabbit ears that much cuter. She wore a form-revealing brown and black suit with little to no room for the imagination. And, if he had to guess, she had to be a sophomore at Beacon as well as a photographer if her camera clutched tightly in her hands away from the angry teen said anything.

"You think I want some animal taking pictures of me?" the teen immediately became Majima's most disliked person of the day easily.

"I'll delete it, sorry, I'm so-" she gasped when the boy, whose short dark hair, black sandals, and tanned skin suggested he came from a desert region, took her camera from her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, I don't want you to just say stuff." He smirked and towered over her, grabbing one of her ears, "Why don't you animals stay in your island as you should?"

"Probably because they wanna spite jackasses like you." Majima growled, getting the teen's attention.

"Huh, who're you? Her pimp?" the boy asked vulgarly, further souring Majima's mood.

Majima smiled lazily, acting carefree, "If I was, she'd be too good for a punk-ass like you, even a dead rat's ass would be."

"You b-" the boy tried to hit him, which Majima dodged by stepping forward, tilting his head to the side. "What the...?" he looked around, but the man was returning something.

"Here ya go, girly. Now haul ass outta here." The eyepatch madman said after returning the camera to its owner. Twisting his neck from one side to the other, he cracked the joints before taking a stance. Left arm hanging limply in front of him, body slouched forward, and right fist near the chin. He gave the teen a grin, waiting for a response. And the wait wasn't long.

"Asshole!" the teen shouted, launching a wide hook which Majima spun around, "Argh, where-gck!" he chocked when the leather wearing man grabbed him from behind and put him in a sleeper hold, choking the air out of his lungs. Adding a little more pressure, there was a snap like a piece of celery being broken in two near someone's ears. Everyone gulped, thinking they had seen a boy get killed...until the teen got up.

"Ah, this should be fun, you didn't pass out." Majima cheered while the crowd wondered how he had just not committed murder. Once again, the racist bully raced at the one-eyed man, with the difference being that he pulled out his weapon. Majima watched him pull out two short swords from his back, holding each in a reverse grip. And he had them coated in fire and electricity. It made the madman's day!

"Take this, you one-eyed fu-" the guy tried to cut down Majima, who dashed to the side, "Wha-hey!" he tried again, electricity zipping over Majima's chin when the suited man dashed back, "Get back here!" and a large smile grew wider for Majima as his opponent took the bait. With his stance in place, Majima went low, his arm swinging upwards as his smirk took a far more sadistic tone!

"Hiyah!" he shouted and poked the bully's eyes with two fingers, blinding him.

"Gah, my eyes!" the guy screamed, dropping his weapons and grabbing his face, leaving himself utterly defenseless.

Majima elbowed him, with his left arm, delivered a right hook, threw a wicked jab, and then hopped up and spun around, "Urya!" he exclaimed and slammed his heel on the larger fighter's jaw, breaking loose five teeth and knocking him like a sack of potatoes. But the offender wasn't out, so Majima flipped forward, doing a brief handstand for momentum, and rammed a knee into the teen's gut, finally knocking him out.

With the boy in black put to sleep, the girl gasped in awe, "Amazing..."

Majima chortled as he got up, "Eh, that was a good workout, always feels good to land a finishing blow." He clasped his hands, waiting with a smile...and then frowned, "What? That it? Tch, lame fuckwit shoulda at least walked the walk if he was gonna talk the talk... Man, what a waste of a good punchin' and kickin' session." He sighed in disappointment, the girl shocked even more when he turned, "Yo, girly, ya alright?"

"Um, yes, thank you..." she replied timidly. "Are you...a Faunus too?"

Majima quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? What's with the dumb question? I'm as human as jackass over there."

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" she was cut off when the man raised a hand.

"Eh, forget it. No need to fret. All I did was follow the old code of life: like and dislike whatever the Hell ya want and don't be a dickhead about it." He snickered at the end, "As for rule two, that's easy: if there is a fuckwit tryin' to feel big ruinin' someone's day, then there's no better bag of douche with a face to ruin."

"I...I see, well, thank you..." the girl awkwardlybowed her head, getting a chuckle from Majima.

"Ah, what a proper and polite cutie you are. It's a wonder this guy bothered ya, 'sides, yer the kinda gal who should be turning heads instead of being harassed by dickheads." The girl blushed at Majima's vulgar if also oddly kind words, smiling slightly. She smiled back and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you, I mean it."

Majima smiled wider, "Yup, girls like you should have fun, find a decent boy while yer at it. Anyway, take care."

"Wait, what's your name, sir?" she asked bashfully.

"Majima." He replied with a soft but genuine smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Majima." She bowed again and left with a skip on her step.

The man kept his smile, '_Feels good to make someone's day like that... Ah well, time to bust some heads to make up for it._'

And that was when his scroll began to ring, "Boss, this is urgent! Word on the street is that Kiryu's on an underground match!"

"What, and he doesn't invite an old pal for some fun?" the eyepatch man growled.

"Boss, I think this is more serious! Roman Torchwick is there, and our boys..."

X-X-X-X-X

"HE'S DONE IT! KIRYU IS UNBREAKABLE, UNBEATABLE, UNYIELDING! WHAT WILL, WHAT MONSTROUS POWER!"

As the announcer rambled on, Kiryu took his time to pull a cigarette, light it, and let the smoke wash away the fire in his lungs, "Man, what a hoot." Roman started as he clapped, walking into the arena. Kiryu kept a stern face as the thief twirled his cane with one hand, "You've made me a very happy, very rich man. However, that will be short-lived."

Kiryu narrowed his eyes slightly, "I am glad..."

"What're you rambling on about now?" Roman asked annoyed at the man's steel nerves.

"I never trusted you from the start, so I had prepared myself to wipe that smug smile off your face." Kiryu then smirked slightly, "I'm glad I get to do it now."

"You're half-right." Roman said and aimed his cane at Kiryu, "You get to try now, if you can deal with these guys." Snapping his fingers, Roman signaled for some of the audience members to discard their disguises, revealing White Fang members armed with short swords, handguns, and assault rifles. All of which entered the small ring with their sights set on Kiryu, "Hey, Eddie-boy! Think I earned that raise!?"

"H-hey, what's going on!?" the announcer yelped as he was held at gunpoint by one of the White Fang members. Every non-Faunus member was held at gunpoint or threatened. From behind the multitude of angry Faunus appeared a massive guy with a white vest and his arms exposed. He wore the mask, had dark skin, a tribal tattoo on one arm, and carried a large chainsaw. Kiryu recognized a face easily, even a masked one, when sensing the intentions in someone's eyes. Hidden or not, those eyes were of a man who deeply hated humans and would savor the pain inflicted on them.

"Shut up already, Torchwick." The large chainsaw-wielder growled, revving his weapon, "And all of you, leave us be, he is mine."

Kiryu glared at him, then spat his cigarette, "Cowardly waiting for me to lose my breath, you're no different than how you claim the Schnee company is, Edward."

"Shut up, Kiryu! You're not on the White Fang's graces, and never will be!" the large lieutenant held up his weapon, "Ghira, Sienna, all of them talked about you like a great protector, but you're too afraid to truly fight! What man becomes a legend without spilling the blood of those who don't deserve to live!? You're just a joke!"

"I see..." Kiryu said, throwing off the iron knuckles before cracking his own, "You're just another fool thinking that ending a life means strength. Let me show you how sorely mistaken you are."

Running forward, the lieutenant charged and tried to cut down Kiryu in two, "Die, Kiryu!"

"Hah!" the man exclaimed as he stomped forward, his right fist passing below the chainsaw and landing square in Edward's chest. The strike paralyzed the lieutenant, crushing his ribs painfully before Kiryu sent a quick follow-up with three heavy, lightning fast punches which staggered the large Faunus. Each punch made his ribs ache and caused him to have difficulty breathing. But Kiryu wasn't done, with his aura flaring a bright, pure red, he slammed both fists on either side of Edward's face and jumped backwards, landing on a kneeling position to smash his knee on his opponent's face!

Everyone, including Roman, gasped, "What the shit...?" he saw one of the strongest Faunus he had ever seen drop on the floor, rolling in pain as he held his face. "God damn it, get him already! Why aren't you all doing something useful!?" the thief's shouting was from fear and anger at what could happen with the very furious Kiryu on the same arena as him.

"N-no, he's mine...!" a pained Edward exclaimed, holding his slowly shattering mask with one hand, blood dripping down his chin.

As Edward gripped his chainsaw, ready for another round, a noise echoed from a distance, "What's that..." Roman turned, eyes widening at the sight of lights framing the entrance's frame.

"TIME TO FUCK SHIT UP!" An insane cackle echoed as a massive pink semi-truck burst through, immediately dispersing all White Fang members and the hostages who ran away from it. Everyone gasped as it landed near the pool, but the non-Faunus part of the crowd had already escaped. Meanwhile, those who were left behind were the terrorist group and their criminal allies.

"He never changes." Kiryu said with a smile as the door burst open with a kick, revealing Majima.

"Kiryu-chan, they better not have killed yer sorry ass!" the madman shouted, looking around for him, "Oh, there you are." He said with the casual surprise of someone finding a coin on the streets. "What're you waitin' for!? Get over here!" Kiryu did as told and ran in, with Majima already flooring the pedal and turning the steering wheel with a large grin, "OUTTA THE WAY, DUMBASSES! NYAHAHAHAHA!"

A wall was broken as the two made their ridiculous escape, Roman staring with a dull look on his face, "What did I just see? Neo, answers?" his petite assistant shrugged.

Edward for his part let out a furious roar and threw down his mask, revealing a goatee and hateful eyes, "Kazuma Kiryu...your legend will end as the foundation for the White Fang, this I swear!" as an act of devotion and downright lunacy, he started to swing around his chainsaw, cutting through the concrete floor and walls of the cheap arena.

Roman sighed at that, "Let's leave, we've got bigger fish to fry and someone to keep our eyes on." He got a nod from his assistant and soon both disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, in the truck...

"How did you know where to find me?" Kiryu asked.

"Junior's got his uses. But damn, Kiryu-chan, walkin' into a trap like that?" the madman asked after stopping at a fair distance.

"If Blake was really with people like them, we can't really leave her alone." Kiryu answered as both got down.

Majima put his hands on the back of his head, "Yeah, damn straight about that, but she could've followed a better cause. If I find that Adam dipshit, I'm gonna tie his testicles to a pole." He was casual, calm, aloof, and more than likely to keep his word on that.

"Drop it for now, it's her safety first if you want to repay Ghira that favor." Kiryu said seriously.

"I owe him not-" Majima grunted when Kiryu smirked, "Dammit, Kiryu-chan, when did you become a smartass?"

"We're cut from the same cloth." Kiryu replied and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, offering a cancer stick to Majima, "Our lives couldn't be what they are without those around us."

"Hmph, don't go philosophical on me, Kiryu-chan. I just like livin' life to the fullest as a balls to the wall guy." Majima said with a smile as he let Kiryu light his cigarette.

"I guess that's one of the few times we can agree on something." Kiryu said as the two smoked, "So...our next lead..."

"Yeah, if she ain't around town and all we had was a trap..." Majima started and both looked upwards towards Beacon Academy.

"Time to face the past." Kiryu said with a determined expression, same as Majima.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

So, why would Kiryu and Majima leave Beacon for last? I've got half an idea for that, but it's still being tested in my head. Meaning I may change the ending of this chapter to make sure it makes sense. I am not the best writer nor will I claim to be good. Decent perhaps? Eh, no, it'd be saying I make no big mistakes, which I've done.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Enter the Crimson Bird

I OWN NOTHING

For those of you unaware of it, I am as flawed as they come in life, so keep your expectations low and give constructive criticism in case I mess up.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Yo, Tukson-san."

Tukson was a simple man, Faunus but still a simple man. He didn't want for much but to enjoy life away from trouble. Such a thing was easier said than done. When it came to facing his life choices, he knew he did enough to earn himself a target for his head. Every day he expected to see a collector walk through his bookstore's door with its chiming bell heralding a battle for his continued existence.

"Ah, there you are, sir." However, the man who greeted him was not one of them.

"Don't call me that, makes me feel older than I am..." said Tukson's complete opposite. While Tukson had short hair and well-kept large sideburns, the other man had long hair pulled back and an unkept beard. Tukson preferred a simple pair of green pants and a red and black polo shirt. His guest wore black dress pants, a matching shirt with the two top buttons undone, and a red mauve blazer.

And where Tukson was usually stoic and polite, "I've gotten the money to pay for this month, Akiyama-san."

His guest was anything but, "That already? Geesh, didn't I tell you not to worry?" the laidback man said and rubbed the back of his head with a lazy smile, "Honestly, enjoy life a bit, I don't charge interest so long as you get my test done. You passed with flying colors."

Tukson gave his guest a warm, truthful smile, "None other would've done this much for a Faunus without thinking it twice. You earned this."

"Ugh, please don't put me in a pedestal, I could fall off it." Akiyama chortled and grabbed a handful of bills, flipping through them with a finger, "Yup, all accounted for." He put the cash in his jacket's breast pocket without a care in the world. Everyone who looked at Shun Akiyama would think he wasn't much until they could see what he was capable of.

"And I got you that book you wanted, sir." Tukson said and produced the item.

"Again with the sir stuff?" Akiyama looked a tad distraught, making the bookseller chortle.

"It's hard for me not to respect you, so take it as a compliment." Tukson replied with a sincere grin.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice then, thanks." Akiyama took the book with a small smile and checked it, "Third Crusade, the legit one."

"Why you'd want that, I'm sure it's important." Tukson said seriously with his eyebrows knitted.

Akiyama just kept his laidback grin, "Or maybe I need a good read."

"Sir..." Tukson started seriously, but the moneylender waved dismissively.

"You need to take care of yourself and keep providing this place with good books." The man said before also pocketing the book, "Let me see if I can find our little collector with some bait." He kept the smile, but a serious look in his eyes said he was expecting the worst. "Close early, I think you earned the right to relax away from here."

Tukson slowly nodded, "I will, sir. And take care, too."

Akiyama let out a tired sigh, "No need to tell me twice... This will be quite the story to get through." As the handsomely rugged fellow walked through the streets of Vale, he heard his scroll receiving a call, which he picked with a grimace. "Oh man, she's not gonna be happy..." answering, he put on a sheepish smile, "Hey, how's it-"

"How many times do you think I called?" a stern voice asked from the other side.

"Um...two?" he guessed awkwardly.

"Try five times in the span of the last twenty minutes!" she snapped, to which Akiyama pulled himself away from the speaker like he had been blasted by it, "Honestly, did you do what was asked of you!?"

"Um, yeah, a costumer just paid off part of his loan." He said after she calmed down, "And he handed me that item you spoke about."

"Good." She said calmer, "Act natural and pretend to be on a walk. If our assumptions are correct, that criminal could be after you."

"Yeah, not something I enjoy seeing as, you know, I kinda pay my taxes to have you guys do this job." Akiyama shot back with a soft smile.

"You're on thin ice for your actions, do not make us reconsider our deal." The woman replied icily, "After all, it's only because you were the lesser of two evils that we can work together."

Akiyama just had to deliver one jab to make his day, "Huh...sounds like you wanted a date and were too afraid to ask."

"Y-you...don't say such foolishly phony baloney, nincompoop! Get to work!" he could just picture her bright red face as he let out a chuckle.

"Worth it." He said after ending the call, "Now, if I were a killer targeting Faunus for no good reason, where would I be?"

He spied two individuals walking past him, as they passed in the street, "Nice suit." One, a boy, said mockingly to which Akiyama leveled a sigh to himself.

"You won't find your target, you two. Not dressed like you're about to entertain guests at least." His words made the two figures pause. One was a dusky skinned girl in rather revealing attire with green hair, and the other a sharply dressed youth with silver grey hair.

"Huh, should we?" the boy asked the girl.

To test them out, Akiyama pulled out the book, the girl's eyes widening, "He knows us!" she exclaimed in a whisper to her partner as the two neared the moneylender.

Akiyama looked up at the sky grimacing, "Wow. It's a scorcher today, you two know that?"

The girl gave him a confident smile, looking at his rakish features with seductive interest, "Aw, what's up? You think that we're after some-" She was blindsided by him spinning about, his leg intercepting her partner's. The two clashed legs for a second, Akiyama staring at his opponent with a dry expression.

He recognized one of them, "You're Black's boy, figures the old bastard would literally sire someone as scummy."

Mercury's eyebrow twitched for a split second, his expression forcing itself back to a cocky grin, "You knew my old man? Good, I'll enjoy beating you to a pulp in his memory."

To that, the unshaven man smirked, "Nah. He was weak. So are you, for that matter. Rank amateurish martial arts, kid." Akiyama grabbed his shoulder, swiveling them about as their legs cracked against each other. Flipping over heard, the man with the handsome stubble slammed his opposite heel on Mercury's face.

The girl gasped, "What the Hell's this guy?" she had never seen someone so casually outclass Mercury except for...

"You doing okay, buddy? You look a little red." Casually trash-talking Mercury, Akiyama's legs and the boy's kept clashing, but every kick Mercury used was intercepted, countered, then redirected.

At several points, they were simply countering each other. Limbs swung rapidly as they kept rising into the air. Akiyama won the exchange as with a brutal triple kick, once to Mercury's stomach, then to his shoulders, and the last to his face, he sent the young man flying back and into a wall. Performing a hand-stand, Akiyama daftly kicked Emerald on the face, preventing her from activating her Semblance.

"Ack! Wh-what the hell!? How did-" She begun to ask, before he flipped onto his feet, giving her a confident finger wag.

"Two things my dear. One, I can tell a woman who needs more respect in herself, and that's sad at your age. Two, I really wish you don't force me to hit you again... Fighting girls leaves a bad aftertaste." He said as he casually pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, instantly infuriating the other kicker.

Mercury blasted up, furiously landing down next to Emerald, scorching mad and looking supremely enraged, "SHUT! THE F-OH GOD DAMMIT MY NOSE!" Akiyama rocked forward by kicking the ground, high-kicking Mercury on the bridge of his nose and sending him onto his back.

"You guys really tryin'? C'mon, I'll hold my hand behind my back. Little bit of effort is needed, is all I'm saying." Both of them saw red, now fully caught up in his Semblance.

Trash-talking, fighting, and taunting could overwhelm anyone over time in a fight. Make them perform stupid stunts to try and shut their opponent up. Akiyama took it to the logical conclusion. His Semblance allowed him to magnify the annoyance and frustration his words could inflict on someone, eventually driving them berserk with rage and killing intent. On Grimm it just drove them wild with fury, drawing their aggression like a beacon, but on sentient species was where it really shone.

Mercury thrust his leg forward as if to stab someone with his foot in the stomach, but he wasn't close enough to do so. Akiyama was quick enough to react upon hearing the sound of a gun chamber move and the bullet set into a chamber. Flipping over a fast bullet, the moneylender went to the wall, kicked it, and propelled himself to slam his heel on Mercury's face. Once again, the teen ate dirt. The girl grunted as she tried to use her own Semblance. Akiyama easily read her, years of practice in doing so thanks to his Semblance.

"Your staying at the back says your Semblance is a support-based one, right?" he didn't guess but figured that it'd drive her nuts. "Or maybe you don't wanna get your pretty outfit dirty."

It worked, "Bastard, knowing that won't help you any!" she pulled out a pair of gun-blades, dual sickles with gun handles. Akiyama was quick to dash backwards, spin around her strike, and hop up when she aimed at his ankles. Mercury didn't hold back his anger and used it to charge through the pain at the bearded man, but once again didn't consider how skilled Akiyama was.

"Urya!" the more skilled fighter exclaimed upon bringing his foot over his head and practically cutting the air with his heel diagonally. He smashed Mercury's face once again and slammed his foot into the girl's gut to bring the two back on the ground. And just like that, he calmly lit his cigarette without so much as a care.

"Akiyama," his partner said as she approached him from behind.

Pulling out his cancer stick, the man let out a cloud of smoke with half a smile, "Oh, I got tingles... Come on, say my name again."

"Are you always this insufferable?" asked a woman in a purely white military pantsuit with coattails, a saber on her hip, and her elegant white hair done in a stylish bun with a long bang framing a side of her pale and aristocratic face. All in all, she had enough beauty like that to make her alluring, but her body would drive lesser men nuts. Even her attitude which she carried with her firm posture and both hands clasped at her back showed she was all business and no fun.

Just the kind of woman Akiyama seemed to like, "Am I winning you over?" he asked casually before looking at the downed teens, "Anyway, here's your duo of assassins."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Positively so." Akiyama answered, "Boy's too much like his father."

"Asshole..." Mercury grunted, erecting an angry finger at the man.

"Keep an eye on the girl, her Semblance-" Akiyama started before his eyes widened, "Winter!"

"What!?" the woman yelped before blushing up a storm. Akiyama carried her bridal style in a split second after dashing faster than lightning. She didn't even notice what happened until he landed on a dumpster, "W-what are you do-" her question ended when seeing sharp crystal spears where she and Akiyama once stood. "They've got help."

"Wait..." Akiyama turned to where the two teens were, finding them gone and only a few droplets of Mercury's blood on the floor. "Well, ain't that a kick in the dick?"

"I'd prefer a much less vulgar wording, but it is." Winter replied with a heavy sigh, then was hit by realization like a truck. "Put me down now, Akiyama."

"Oh, but I thought we grew closer." He would never change, although the saber at his neck made him comply, "Alright, I get it, I see I'm not as comfy as one of your fancy chairs."

Meanwhile, at Beacon's immaculately clean principal's office, Kiryu and Majima met with the man behind the Academy and many changes in their lives. Kiryu stepped through the doors with a polite and composed bow of the head. Majima just strolled in like he owned the place, picking one ear with his pinky and no care in the world.

"Kiryu, Majima, it is good to see you." Ozpin said and offered them two cups, each placed in front of each seat opposite his own at the other side of his desk, "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, principal." Kiryu replied as the two men sat down.

"Man, you always get this sock juice instead of a good drink..." Majima complained.

"I put some rum in yours, Majima." Ozpin replied with a smile, making the madman return the expression.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Majima took a sip of his coffee calmly.

Kiryu held his mug in his hand and stared at the gray-haired man, "Sir, regarding our visit..."

"I know." Ozpin replied, "Beacon's not been kind to you, Kiryu." He looked at his office with some melancholy, "Everything that happened when we met, the fights and losses... I cannot blame you for wanting to put this place behind you." He stood up and smiled at a portrait of a woman with a light brown bob of hair and a flower tattooed on her chest, "Yumi...was a great teacher, and I heard Haruka's doing great as-"

"Please." Kiryu asked politely and Ozpin sighed.

"Sorry, I...I miss them, too." The principal took a deep breath and exhaled softly, "If only my hands hadn't been tied as the figure I need to be, I could have aided you."

"It's fine, at least you did your best to chase down Jingu and his plot." Kiryu replied with a bitter look on his face at the mention of that name.

"Kiryu-chan, I ain't one for nostalgic shit, so let's get to business." Majima said rudely but knowing that the man he tried to kill on a daily basis needed a break. After all, if he was going to end Kiryu, it was going to be facing the man in his prime and souring his day all by himself.

"True." Ozpin cancelled the trip to the past and gathered his thoughts quickly, "I saw her, joining a team."

"So she is here..." Kiryu said and gave a relieved smile, "I'm glad."

"Wait a fuckin' sec, that it!?" Majima exclaimed as he leapt off his seat, "All we did was to see she was fine!? Yer breakin' my balls for that little info!?"

"Yes." Kiryu said, leaning forward as he clasped his mug with both hands, "Because I can rest easy now...and stop the White Fang without concerns."

Realization hit Majima, and then a maniacal smirk crossed his face, "Oh, I see... Once the dragon's treasure is safe, he's all raring to hunt down those after it."

"Good analogy, Majima." Ozpin replied, "We shall watch over Blake here, but I assume you would like to see her."

"At least as soon as we get the White Fang to lay low." Kiryu replied, "They've been searching for her, too. So-"

"I'll call if there's an emergency." Ozpin replied, then looked pensive, "I must say, I never thought I'd be so happy to be reliant on crime families."

"What can I say, we're hot." Majima smirked ferally, then chuckled madly, "Kyehehehe... I can't wait to see that Adam fuckwit. Fightin' that Sienna-chan should be fun, too."

Kiryu realized his mistake too late, "Sometimes he never changes." he sighed at the realization that Majima wanted in as much action as him. It was good for him, but part of him felt bad for whatever member of the White Fang could be in his path... Well, almost.

Ozpin set down his coffee mug and hummed, "Actually, we've been a teacher short for the time being." He started as he looked at Kiryu, Majima doing the same with his eye wide in surprise.

"Wait, what!?"

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Big thanks to The Lord Of Pages for helping me with the intro and middle of the fight between Mercury and Akiyama. And, as Yahtzee said regarding Akiyama... I wanna take him home and mount him to my kitchen wall so my kids will have an appropriate role model to look over their Honey Nuts Cheerios every morning! Also, yes, there will be some Yakuza characters here besides Kiryu and Majima.

Don't diss Akiyama, if he can deal with some of the monsters in the Yakuza world, someone like Mercury and Emerald would be easy-peasy for him. He's not punched out tigers, but he has fought the Amon clan on two occasions and that is no small feat. Remember, the Amon clan tries to kill Kiryu at least once a year, and while Jo is the top dog, his pupils are not to be trifled with.

Regarding his Semblance, it's exactly that: pissing everyone off. It's a double-edged sword. It can make skilled killers sloppy, but against someone like Kiryu it'll just make them hit harder. Also, don't tell me he'd not used it to try to get Winter riled up. You know he would, especially since she's trying to keep him grabbed by the balls for aiding the crime families, thus seeing him as criminal scum.

As for Ozpin's talk with Kiryu, yes, Yumi was a huntress and teacher at Beacon until the shit hit the fan in Yakuza fashion. I don't want to dwell to much on the Yakuza backstory since we know these characters and want to see them kick some ass here in the RWBY-verse. Once again, part of the reason I keep these chapters short, to not overdo things and think them through.

Swordslinger out!


	5. Four Heroes and Four Fates

I OWN NOTHING

If you haven't done so, I recommend checking Mugiwara N0 Luffy and his fics for a good read. Also, if you like My Hero Academia check out My Yakuza Hero by Ravings1, it's the thing you're picturing: Kiryu stuck in the MHA world. Give those two guys some love since they're spreading the Yakuza love far better than me.

**X-X-X-X-X**

In one of Vale's back alleys, the most unusual duo went to work, "There is no end to my hatred towards you, Shun Akiyama. Keep that and my unending disgust for this business and all it stands for in your mind. I shall devote every breathing second of my existence to destroy any trace of this event, so don't let it get to your head." Winter told the man as they stood at the back entrance of a small but successful business.

Akiyama took a deep breath, "Come on, don't be so mean, you look astonishing in that dress." He retorted with a soft smile. Winter wore a light blue sleeveless, backless dress which front had two straps wrapped around the back of her neck. It didn't show much cleavage but hugged a perfect hourglass figure. And the way it became white at the frilly bottom of the skirt really gave her the look of an icy beauty.

"I shall burn it along the memories of faking this role..." she groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did Ironwood think? That Date and his ideas...just because he's my superior and had experience in dealing with... Ugh, no matter." She put on a strong face and narrowed her eyes at the man. "If any of your customers tries anything, only call an ambulance. I won't let any colleague see me like this."

"Hey, hey, hey, can't you try and be a bit warmer once we're inside?" he asked with a lazy grin. "After all, I've played my part. Now you ought to play yours." Akiyama did what any gentleman would and opened an unassuming door for her to enter. "Yo, ladies!"

Inside were several women in dresses and some already changing behind curtains, "Oh, Boss Man. Good to see you." A pretty Faunus girl with orange hair cut short and slicked back, lightly tanned skin with black stripes and a tiger tail waved at him in a long red dress with a slit to reveal long legs. "Ah, is this the new girl you spoke about?" Green eyes sparkled in delight.

"Yup, she's Pearl, treat her well." Akiyama cheered and rubbed the back of his head, leaving the tiger woman to scan the swordswoman who had left her saber somewhere else. "She will be working with us for the time being in order to save enough money for a trip. And before I forget, introductions. Pearl, this is Kanna. Kanna, Pearl."

"Now that's a shame, she could've been fun competition." The Faunus said genuinely disappointed but perked up, "Well, Miss Peal, we could use someone like you. Boss Man has been saying we needed more girls with steely exteriors."

"Isn't a...hostess club..." Winter felt like she died inside saying that, which the tiger hostess noticed, getting Akiyama to panic slightly, "...supposed to make clients feel like we're approachable?"

"It's part of the fun, but there's more to it than that." Kanna answered cheerfully. "I'm all about the party, mostly getting my customers to drink and order food as we play a couple games. It's a good thing I burn a lot of liquor fast!" she said proud of herself. "Then there's Tohru over there who's good at long conversations with older gents. Like, business and such. But then some men want a challenge."

"Challenge?" Winter echoed.

"Yup, it's fun and games for everyone, but at times the customers prefer a girl who doesn't cheer as much as the next hostess." Kanna pouted quite cutely, "It is hard keeping a cool attitude or perhaps even that of an ice queen while making a guy feel good. But something tells me you can pull it off with some effort."

"Snrkt!" Akiyama covered his mouth, hiding a wide smile.

"Is something the matter...boss?" Winter asked, keeping a dull expression and forcing all venom in her from not sipping into the last word.

"Ah, nah, sorry, I think it's getting cold for me." Vale's Lifeline – a nickname he got for aiding the less likely people with his moneylending business – weakly and lamely excused himself.

"Right." Winter answered with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be so formal, Boss Man is a good boss." Kanna told the military woman and former heiress, "In fact, if not for him I couldn't have a job to pay for my little brother's surgery."

"What?" and the cold young woman felt real surprise.

"Come on, please don't make me sound like a saint." Akiyama pleaded with slight embarrassment at the tiger Faunus.

"Not anyone would hire a Faunus around here, or...well, lend her so much cash." Kanna answered with a warm smile, "Thus, I'll do my best to liven up the place, Boss Man!"

"You're the one doing me a favor, just don't overwork yourself, alright?" Akiyama asked as he ruffled his hair. "Anyway, please show Peal here the ropes."

"Okay." Kanna said in a sing-song tone before turning to the Schnee woman, "So, is Pearl like your alias or the real name?"

"It's a way to keep my valued privacy." Winter answered with narrowed eyes.

"Heh, I can tell some of our tough customers will be heads over heels for you." Kanna cheered as if there was no worry in the world.

Seeing that she knew Akiyama, the white-haired fencer asked, "So, Akiyama's business etiquette is...quite odd, I've heard." Kanna didn't seem like a bad woman, but she needed to get to know her as she guided a person whose family practically created most reasons her race didn't like humans very much.

"Yup, not only for Faunus but even humans." Kanna replied with a melancholic smile, "I...was desperate enough to turn to...really unsavory types. Dirty people with dirty money, you know?" She looked at her feet, sighing, "My brother had a very rare heart condition. If I wanted enough money for a transplant, and as a Faunus, I would've had to sell my... Well, this city showed me what cruel men would buy."

"Did you..." Winter was a cold woman who'd belittle her sister for her failures, but even she had a heart beating under the thick iceberg that was her exterior.

"No, thanks to Boss Man that never happened..." Kanna took a deep breath, "I was offered by some truly questionable men the money, but he was just walking around scouting for girls for his club here. Elise's now my home away from home because of him."

"And those men, did you not file a report?" Winter asked with a glare and a desire for blood.

Kanna smiled fondly and excitedly at the memory, "No need, Boss Man made quick work of them. He even called an acquaintance of his to make sure they were locked away."

"Hm, and I assume you do not know this...contact of his."

"Nope, just said he was a good friend of a friend." Kanna answered, "In the end, he heard me out and gave me a test."

"A...test?" Winter inquired confusedly.

"Didn't you know?" Kanna asked slightly surprised, "Well, it's not like he makes it public. But, yes, he put me through a test. Everyone he lends money to with a zero percent interest has to pass one he chooses. It's his way of measuring someone's will to reach their dream. Although it was obvious that he wanted an excuse to give me the cash. He said I'd have to work for him hard and earn a good payday... Now I can even buy my little brother toys he's always wanted since...forever!"

Winter took in her words, pondering their weight, '_To think she's talking of the same infuriating flirt who got involved with one of this city's largest crime families... However, crooked men tend to keep appearances or make up for their actions to lift the weight of their darkest side off their shoulders. Looking into this contact of his may be a lead to that old case. But for now, I'm...ugh, tasked to maintain my cover._'

"Enough about me, tell me about you...or don't, customers could enjoy that about you!" Kanna cheered and pulled her to the inside of a club where waiters started to set tables and the bar. It was what one would expect of a hostess club, but it even came with a small karaoke stage...which Akiyama was currently testing.

"_Baka Mitai... So- _Oh, there you are!" he chuckled as he stopped mid-song, "Um, how's the speaker now, boys?"

One of his staff members gave him a thumb up, "There it is, sir, all fixed."

Kanna mock-pouted with a smile, "Aw, you sing so well, Boss Man! I wish I could've heard the whole thing!"

"Flattery won't earn you a raise or more papayas after last time." Akiyama replied with a chortle.

"Oh, come on, it was one time and I was hungry."

"Try five." Akiyama's Semblance to make his enemy go berserk really contrasted with how calm and collected, even playful, he was nearly all the time. "Anyway, have you shown Pearl here the place yet? Or do you have any questions regarding-"

"No need, I know of how these establishments work thanks to...my father." Winter shot him down firmly and icily.

"Wah, so cold... She's perfect for our toughest customers!" Kanna immediately marveled and then cheered, her tail swaying happily.

Akiyama nodded, "Yup, there could be a demand in the market for women who can shoot down a man and crush his spirit."

Winter didn't know whether he was serious or making fun of her...possibly both, but she decided to let it slide, "So, this is the main room."

Her pretend-boss nodded, "Yup, I'll set your table next to Kanna-chan's since one of our girls called in sick. Just, you know, try to be as polite as you can to your customers, make them feel good, and let them spend cash on our food and a lot of drinks." He rubbed the back of his head, "Though the main gimmick is letting them take a break. Everybody in this city needs a breather, and your job as hostesses is to let them know a couple minutes of relief. I mean, even you must've wanted some fun as a kid, right, Pearl?"

"Fun is secondary in this world when achieving true greatness is what really make us stand out." Winter shot back with harsh eyes.

"Yup, stick in the mud...I owe Date-san a couple Lien." Akiyama quipped, mumbling the last part about a certain bet to himself, but still making the woman grind her teeth, "Just try to loosen up."

Winter looked offended, "Excuse me? This dress is already far too-"

"I meant try to have fun." Akiyama cut her off, then rubbed his chin with a mischievous grin, "If anything, look at it as a test to improve yourself. Achieve greatness, right? Why not work on that weakness of yours? The one that makes even me feel a bit emasculated."

Kanna giggled, "Boss Man, no need to be so mean! I know you love to joke, but she's not that bad... Okay, maybe a bit too strong on her words, but she seems like a nice woman." Winter didn't know if they had a lot of practice, but the two were getting on her nerves. Regardless, she had to portray the role of a hostess.

After all, there was a target they were looking for, "Anyway, Pearl, I know a kind of customer who will possibly be interested in you. Just let Kanna-chan give you some pointers."

Kanna tilted her head to the side, "What customer, Boss Man?"

"One she's perfect for." Akiyama cryptically answered her, '_And one of the many reasons I am in this mess._'

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in another part of Vale, Jaune Arc knew he was a wimp. His family and everyone else knew that. Even the universe reminded him of that in a near constant basis. Thus, he asked himself, what brought him to where he was? Was it desperation to improve? Temporary lunacy which his fear and survival instincts currently sobered? Or was there a chance to stop feeling like a loser?

Few moments ago, he'd have laughed at the notion, but he had barely entered Beacon and he knew he'd be a target for laughter and bullying. Therefore, his only solution was to train. However, he couldn't let the other students know of his dark secret. Neither could he openly admit to his teammates and fellow students what his sins were. In the end, he felt compelled to look for outside help.

And the reason for such a change was because he had been thoroughly contemplating his existence by walking through Vale until he found a giant of a man. Intimidating barely begun to describe him. After all, he was singlehandedly holding another man by the head and lifting him a couple feet off the ground. Muscles nearly bulged out of his clothes, a green parka with a fake fur collar, gray cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. A slightly wrinkled yet manly and permanently scowling face on a shaven head made him unapproachable from an outsider's perspective.

However, "Hey, do you know what you just did?" he asked the man dangling from his hand with a grizzled macho voice.

"I...I bumped into the girl..." the man, clad in a dark red suit with a stain on his leg, choked out in fear, "And...got her ice cream...on my new pants."

"I'd say your pants ate her ice cream, so be a good sport and buy her a new one. Make it three scoops." He said deadly serious before dropping the man who bowed deeply on his hands and knees.

"Saejima-sensei, you didn't have to go that far!" exclaimed a lanky boy with glasses, a short mop of black hair, and a yellow karate gi. A cartoonish angry tiger was printed on the back and the right lapel of his outfit with the name of his dojo. "I could have-"

"You're taking your little one for a stroll, Hideo-kun, that's all that matters." The giant said calmly, "It's not my fault this-"

"Hah!" the suited man exclaimed as he got up and pulled out his scroll, "You'll regret this, you bastards! My gang will make you eat shit!"

And Saejima's reply was to the point, "It better be a big group, then." He rolled around his shoulders as he waited for them.

"Don't worry, sensei, you won't do this alone." The spectacled man said, "I just hope Kanna doesn't get mad that I'm late."

"Go, Papa! Go, Saejima-san!" cheered a tiny girl with very short black hair, tanned skin and tiger ears.

What Jaune saw next was ridiculous. 20 men had arrived to back up the thug, and they were a cakewalk for the two men. Hideo was no slouch despite his appearance. The spectacled fighter was what he seemed, a karate man. However, his punches, kicks and stance were those of a solid mountain. But the real fighter was Saejima. Where Hideo was fine facing two men at once, the other man...fought ten.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL!?" one out of five men who got hit by the human titan screamed before getting nailed by a wide punch.

Saejima was a beast, no other way to put it. Monstrous strength which not even elite hunters demonstrated. A body which seemed to shrug off the strikes of lesser men regardless of their size, power and skills. As an added measure to brutally win the battle, he didn't even use any conventional fighting style. He just charged through! Blocking didn't work, parrying him ended with broken teeth, and soon 21 men were down.

"A-amazing..." Jaune whispered while Saejima growled at the bruised men.

"Awright, about that ice cream..." the man said, clutching his hands into fists – and Jaune saw the slightest hint of tiger claws pop out before they slid back in.

"Three...three scoops each..." the suited man whose body was a bruised mess grunted.

"That's better." Saejima smirked in satisfaction.

And so, Jaune stared at the dojo in front of him the day after, swallowing some spit, "Sodachi Dojo. This place has trained a lot of champions and prides itself on being able to take even the weakest of weaklings and turn them into monsters in the ring. Can I...?" he asked himself, his hands balled into fists at his side as he shook, "I...I must..."

"Hello!"

"Wah!" Jaune yelped like a little girl when a man in a yellow gi like Hideo's popped out with a large grin and a long strand of hairs acting as a goatee.

"So sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" the man apologized, rubbing his bald head, "I'm Sodachi, and I see you eyed this place! Do you desire to achieve inner peace? Stand up for yourself? Or perhaps you want to gain the affection of that one elusive dream girl of yours? Well, no worries, with our fair fees, fair teachers, and flexible and elaborate personal training regime, you shall-"

"Oh, wow, thanks for the infomercial- I mean, information!" Jaune exclaimed, waving his hand frantically, "I-I wanted to know if...if a man named Saejima was here..."

"Ah, I-I see..." Sodachi hung his head low, dejected. "I'll go get him."

Jaune felt guilty about the man's mood plummeting to the devil's wine cellar, but the fact that Saejima was there ignited hope for him.

If anything, despite classes at Beacon starting soon, he could finally stop being a wimp.

X-X-X-X-X

As for our main heroes, the first day of school had yet to arrive.

"I'm not sure I am...teacher material." Kiryu was having a meal with Majima at a Smile Burger, a fast food joint which became popular around Vale and other places.

"And yer tellin' me this now, because..." Majima asked after finishing his burger, the fifth. He and Kiryu had an insanely high metabolism, as if some deity gave them the perk of a bottomless stomach.

"Because you dragged me here to celebrate." Kiryu shot back with an accusing stare, not really a glare but his patience was thinning enough to nearly send one.

"Ah, c'mon, Kiryu-chan! You're daddy material right here!" Majima playfully used both index fingers and thumbs to make a frame with his hands, "Yup, still the same Kiryu-chan who took around that little tyke all over Vale years ago. Boy, was it fun getting' ya to fight because of her!"

Kiryu finally glared, "Defining kidnapping as fun doesn't make the crime any less reprehensible."

"Eh, don't sweat the small details!" and Majima casually brushed it off and leaned back on his seat, giving him a serious stare, "Still, Kitty Blake-chan's gonna see ya soon. What'll you do once the meetin' happens. Drag her back to her parents? Call in Ghira and his wife?"

"I shall talk to them and tell Ghira and Kali their daughter is safe and sound." Kiryu replied coolly, "After that, I need to find out what the White Fang is doing."

"Hmm, all because they give regular Faunus a bad rep, right?" Majima replied with a sigh and ground his teeth.

"I owe it to them, to Kazama-Oyabun." Kiryu answered.

"You know he'd prefer if you thought yer even, right?" the madman replied with a serious expression.

"What other Faunus would take a human child in...?" Kiryu asked with a soft smile. "Or accept them and give them a chance to grow into better people? Regardless of what he was or what he did, Kazama-Oyabun is still the man I admire."

"Heh, too soft, Kiryu-chan, still too soft." Majima chortled, "Maybe that's why yer fists are so damn hard, though. Gotta compensate for that warm fuzzy heart."

"Perhaps..." Kiryu got up and placed cash on the table, "Thank you, Majima-san. I will call should anything happen."

"Don't worry, if anyone tries to touch a single hair on Kitty Blake's cute li'l head..." he narrowed his eye menacingly, "I'm gonna ruin their hide."

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I hope you all enjoyed the throwaway to Yakuza 4 and a fun minigame I enjoyed despite its clunky design. And there's Winter's main mission from Ironwood, work with Akiyama to find a certain criminal, even if she has to pretend to be a hostess. A suggestion by a certain detective who tried a bit too hard to be the best Bad Ass Dad when competing with Kiryu.

I'm open for suggestions of what could happen next, as I am still making this as I go and want to keep chapters short to not dig my foot too deep into a grave.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
